Холодное пламя
by QweenAshley
Summary: Отец Изабеллы Свон был членом Коза Ностра. После его смерти её жизнь оказывается в руках любимого дяди, но даже он понимает, что не может быть всегда рядом и полностью защитить племянницу и сестру. Изабеллу выдают замуж за Эдварда, который обещает заботиться о ней и её безопасности. Но кто спланировал убийство отца Беллы?
1. Chapter 1

Это был ужасный дождливый вечер. Квартира моих родителей, была полна незнакомыми мне людьми. Я сидела на одном из двух дорогих бежевых диванов и держала свою мать за руку. Её лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, лишь слёзы тихо скатывались по щекам.

Напротив нас сидели две мои кузины: Элис и надменная Розали. Она без конца фыркала и качала ногой, а попытки Элис успокоить её не увенчивались ничем хорошим.

Часы показывали почти девять вечера, за окном я увидела вспышки молнии. Погода полностью разделяла наше настроение.

Мой дядя то и дело повышал голос в соседней комнате. Положение нашей семьи сегодня резко пошатнулось, был убит мой отец. Заказное убийство, спланированное до последней мелочи.

Неожиданно тело моей матери обмякло, она потеряла сознание.

- Мама! - я вскочила с дивана и аккуратно положила её на подушку, - Элис, принеси воды. Розали, открой окно, ей нужен свежий воздух.

- Там сыро и мерзко, - я злобно посмотрела на неё. Как она могла быть такой хлоднокровной? - Да как угодно, - неохотно она встала с дивана и открыла дверь, ведущую на балкон. В комнату ворвался ветер, стало прохладнее.

- Мам, мам, ты меня слышишь? - глаза моей матери были всё ещё закрыты.

Элис стояла рядом со мной, держа в руках стакан с водой.

- Белла, всё хорошо. Она скоро придёт в себя, вот увидишь.

- Да, - я села на пол и закрыла глаза.

Зазвонил телефон Розали, она неохотно ответила на звонок.

- Да, Эммет. Как будто ты, блять, не знаешь, где я. Это чёртово семейное дело. Иди трать деньги на грёбаное казино. Ты вернулся? Замечательно. Откуда мне знать, когда я буду дома? Тащи сюда свою задницу. Задание? Почему я нихера не знаю? Где ты? Блять, будь осторожнее, - она захлопнула свою дорогую раскладушку и со всей силы кинула её на журнальный столик. - Почему я не родилась в нормальной семье? - она быстрым шагом покинула комнату.

Я уставилась на Элис, но та лишь вздохнула и пожала плечами.

Розали открыто выражало своё недовольство по поводу образа жизни нашей семьи. Она ненавидела Коза Ностра, ненавидела, что ей каждый день приходится бояться за жизнь близких людей. Сегодня она была просто взбешёной сукой, действовашей мне на нервы.

- Ох, Белла, - я подскочила, когда услышала голос мамы.

- Всё нормально, мам. Это просто обморок, - Элис тут же схватила воду со столика и протянула мне. - Выпей, тебе станет лучше.

Она сделала глоток воды и попыталась встать, но я заставила её лечь обратно. Её лицо было бледным, она была ещё слаба.

Голоса в соседней комнате стихли и люди стали выходить по очереди, направляясь в сторону лифта.

Все кивали головой, в знак прощания и выражения уважения к нам. Последним вышел Аро, наш _capo di capi _(голова голов).

- Всё хорошо, Рене? А где Розали? - он напрягся, весь его вид выражал непонятную гамму чувст. Страх? Непонимание?

- Она на кухне, но предупреждаю, после звонка Эммета она сильно не в духе, - Элис снова выдохнула.

Не сказав ни слова, он пошёл в сторону кухни. Послышались голоса, а потом мы поняли, что истерика Розали дошла до предела.

- Ты со своей грёбаной работой подвергаешь меня и всю нашу семью опасности! Ты послал Эммета проверить обстановку, не зная, угрожает ли ему опастность, чёрт возьми! А если и его убьют, прикончат как насекомое, что мне делать? Я не хочу быть вдовой в двадцать шесть лет!

- Розали, немедленно успокойся!

- Не смей мне говорить о грёбаном спокойствии!

Она выскочила из кухни и направилась прямиком к лифту, чтобы покинуть квартиру.

- Я хочу домой, я хочу, чтоб мой муж тоже был дома! Меня достала эта жизнь! - она ввела код и лифт открылся.

Аро вышел вслед за ней, уставший и злой. Он достал телефон и сделал пару звонков, как я поняла, один охране, а один своей жене.

- Охрана будет усилена, пока мы будем искать того, кто мог бы организовать покушение. Завтра квартиру проверят на наличие жучков и прослушивающих устройств, а так же машины и телефоны. Куда бы вы не пошли с вами будет двое охранников, - его слова прервал телефонный звонок.

- Слушаю. Найден? Что значит мёртв? Не было приказа убивать его! Что? Ох, это дерьмо было хорошо продумано. Я хочу, чтобы вы узнали, кто это и проверьте все материалы, что накопаете на этого человека. Да хоть по грёбаному ДНК! ВСЁ! Мне нужен результат через четыре часа! Меня, блять, не волнует это! Я дал вам время, - он закончил разговор и быстро убрал телефон в карман.

Мама уже пришла в себя и даже села, с напряжением смотря на своего брата.

- Они поймали его?

- И нет, и да. Он был на машине с поддельными номерами, его лица никто не видел, он действовал профессионально. Его тело нашли в горящей машине, тело не успело сгореть полностью, но по лицу уже нельзя ничего узнать. Мои люди проведут тесты ДНК и замнут это дело, чтоб оно не докатилось по копов. Иначе будет ещё хуже. Я поеду домой, Эсми с ума сходит, а ещё Розали... она доведёт меня до грёбаного инфаркта. Мы поговорим рано утром, но если что, ты должна позвонить и сообщить.

Мама кивнула.

- Это заговор? Виндетта? - я опасалась ответа на этот вопрос.

- Я не знаю, Изабелла. Но очень похоже на то. Элис, пойдём домой, мне нужно поспать хотя бы пару часов, что бы я мог здраво мыслить завтра.

Ещё один вопрос вырвался из меня неосознанно.

- А что будет завтра?

- Соберутся все члены клана, мы будем решать, что делать дальше. Наверняка, проведём чистку в рядах, это неизбежно. У меня есть опасение, что рядом с нами находится предатель. Нужно вычислить ублюдка и уничтожить.

Он вздохнул, кивнул Элис и они пошли к лифту, как и все остальные. Я осталась наедине с мамой, судорожно соображая о том, что ждёт нас дальше? Они хотели убить конкретно моего отца или всю нашу семью? Если да, то кто следующий? Я? Мама? Семья дяди?

- Мне нужен сон и тебе тоже, детка, - мама аккуратно поднялась с дивана и направилась в свою комнату.

- Я не хочу спать, мам. Побуду тут, и если что, я рядом.

Она ничего не ответила, а через несколько секунд я услышала, как закрылась дверь её комнаты.

Было тихо, только звук ветра и дождя за окном. Я встала и закрыла дверь на балкон, чтобы меня не продуло. Только потом я позволила себе сходить на кухню и взять первую попавшуюся бутылку спиртного. Его пил только отец, оно было дорогим и изысканным. Не утруждая себя бокалом, я начала пить жидкость прямо из бутылки. Жидкость обжигало горло и была ужасной на вкус, но наступившая лёгкость затмила все эти ощущения. Я ещё долго смотрела в окно, на ночной город под дождём...

Не помню, как оказалась в своей комнате, но мама разбудила меня именно там...

Время было шесть дридцать.


	2. Chapter 2

- Вставай, Белла. Через час за нами приедет машина, мы должны быть в доме у Аро.

Я со стоном поднялась с кровати, моя голова немного болела, в горле пересохло. На моей прикроватной тубочке стоял стакан воды и таблетка. Храни Господь мою мать!

- Шевелись, родная. Ты же знаешь, мой брат не любит, когда кто-то опаздывает. Даже если это его родная сестра и племянница. У тебя есть тридцать минут на душ и сборы, - она закрыла дверь в мою комнату.

Я выпила таблетку и пошла приводить своё тело в порядок. Душ, укладка и макияж!

Горячие струи воды медленно успокаивали моё тело, но неожиданно на меня накатила истерика. Слёзы хлынули из глаз, я еле сдерживала рыдания. Мне тяжело было поверить в то, что папы нет рядом.

Не могу сказать, что он был дома часто, но я знала, что я в безопасности с ним, неважно, где он был. Он умело контролировал ситуацию до вчерашннего дня. Он не думал умирать, не сейчас, не так.

Нужно прекратить жалеть судьбу. Я знала тот мир, в котором я жила. Возможность такого исхода существовала всегда, она искала случай, чтобы произойти. И её время настало. Папа назвал бы это судьбой, я же назову это грёбаной жизнью...

Наконец я вышла из душа. С моих волос капало на кафельный пол, щёки горели, а глаза немного жгло от слёз. Стекло в ванной запотело, пришлось провести по нему ладонью, чтобы можно было увидеть своё отражение.

В зеркале отражалась молодая деувшка с грустным выражением лица. Её глаза были карими и немного опухшими, волосы длинными и как всегда спутанными, немного веснушек были заметны на носу. Точная копия своего отца, как любила говорить моя мама.

- Белла, ты собираешься? У тебя осталось пятнадцать минут, - я ухмыльнулась. Моя мама была до ужаса пунктуальной женщиной.

Завернув волосы в полотенце, я проскользнула из ванной в свою комнату. Сегодня не тот день, когда я готова была потратить час, чтобы выбрать одежду. Схватив набор нижнего белья, голубые джинсы и футболку, я стала одеваться. Никаких каблуков сегодня, поэтому на ноги я выбрала себе обычные чёрно-белые конверсы. Волосы пришлось сушить феном и с ужасно быстрой скоростью накладывать макияж, но я успела уложиться в тридцать минут.

Когда я вышла, моя мать уже шла, чтобы позвать меня. Определённо, она думала, что я не уложусь в данное мне время.

- Ты хорошо выглядишь, родная. Нужно идти.

Мы прошли к лифту, где нас уже ждали двое охранников.

- Стефан, Бенджамин, доброе утро. Есть какие-нибудь новости? - моя мама лишь на первый взгляд не была не посвящена в глубь проблемы, на самом деле она была достатооно информирована.

- Доброе утро, мэм, - он выдержал короткую уважительную паузу, - Изабелла. Единственное, что нам известно, убиийцу идентифировали по ДНК. Мистер Вольтури сам расскажет вам об этом. На данный момент мы должны привети вас к нему в целости и сохранности.

- Конечно, - мама проверила содержимое своей сумочки, затем достала солнечные очки. Она ввела код и мы зашли в лифт, плавно опускающий нас на подземную стоянку.

Наша машина была обычной и не привлекающей внимания. Небольшой серебристый "Volvo". Такой есть почти у каждого современного школьника, так как машина славится дешевизной и качеством.

Мы с мамой сели на заднее сидение, а наши охранники впереди.

- Сегодня вам заменят машину, дадут с бронированными стёклами, миссис Свон.

- Отлично. Мне нравится это.

Мы ехали достаточно быстро, дороги были полупустыми в это раннее время. Над Нью-Йорком только только поднялось солнце. Огромные многоэтажные здания оставались позади, пока мы ехали в сторону небольшого местечка, которое мой дядя выбрал под строительство своего дома ещё семнадцать лет назад.

Ничто и никогда не выдаст его жилище, как место проживания мафиози. Средних размеров двухэтажный дом, часть второго этажа украшало огромное окно с видом на воду. Аро обожал свой дом всей душой. Он вложил в его строительство кучу денег, создвая тем самым самоё надёжное место, где он мог бы спрятаться. Его дом был напичкан множеством специальной аппаратуры для слежения, датчиками движения и прочим. Никто, ни одна живая душа не сможет забраться в этот дом не замеченным.

Около дома моего дяди стояло много машин, что сразу бросилось в глаза. Здесь было припарковано примерно семь или восемь автомобилей разных цветов и марок. Я вздохнула. Кому-то явно не дожить до завтра, если они решат подчистить ряды.

- Пойдём, Белла, - охранники открыли нам дверь, помогая выйти. Чёртова голантность! Я шла вслед за матерью, еле поспевая, потому что она двигалась быстро и грациозно. Она явно была в своей стихии. Около дома так же стояла охрана, боже, сколько их тут?

Нам открыли дверь, кивая в знак приветсвия. Мама улыбнулась каждому охраннику, она всегда вела себя так. В любой ситуации: жёсткая и собранная. Эх, мне никогда не стать такой, как она.

В прихожей никого не было, поэтому мы сразу направились в гостинную, где сидела Эсми и Элис.

- Ох, Рене, Изабелла. Мне так жаль. Чарли - это такая потеря, - Эсми обняла Рене, а потом и меня. Мои глаза увлажнились, но я старалась не плакать.

- Эсми. Мы знали, что такое может произойти. Теперь мы должны уважать память моего мужа, как я и обещала. Быть с ним до самого конца. Что сейчас намерен делать мой брат? - Эсми посмотрела на меня, а потом перевела взгляд на Элис.

- Девочки, поднимитесь на верх, нам нужно поговорить наедине.

Элис, как послушная дочка, моментально вскочила с дивана и пошла в сторону лестницы, в отличии от меня. Мне показалось странным то, что Эсми хотела удалить нас из комнаты.

Мама посмотрела на меня своим строгим Белла-делай-что-говорят взглядом. Мне не хотелось подчиняться, я хотела услышать о чём они говорят, но уступила и пошла на второй этаж в комнату Элис.

- Ты знаешь, что за секреты они таят от нас?

Элис встала и выглянула за дверь своей комнаты, а потом закрыла её и села на кровать рядом со мной.

- Сегодня, начиная с четёрых утра к нам приезжают люди, папа созвал всех со своих точек, потому что убийство против члена организации - это весьма серьёзное приступление. Папа считает, что среди нас есть придатель и каждый, абсолютно каждый будет подвергнут тщательной проверке. У Чарли всегда рядом было достаточно охраны, но убийство произошло именно тогда, когда он был абсолютно один. И кто-то знал, что он будет в этом месте и в это время один. Меня отправят в Париж к бабушке, поменяют имя и документы, мама уже предупредила меня об этом.

- А Розали? А твоя мать и я?

- Роуз останется здесь вместе с Эмметом, он сумеет её защитить. Моя мама не поедет со мной, она останется здесь. Твоя мама, на сколько мне известно, тоже. Про твою судьбу мне ничего не известно, я ничего не могу подслушать, у папиного кабинета куча охраны, которая не подпускает меня близко. Но скорее всего, вы переедете сюда, и будете под охраной.

- Наверное, - я вздохнула с некоторым облегчением. Мне не хотелось никуда уезжать, потому что здесь была моя фото- студия, моя работа. Нью-Йорк - это вся моя жизнь.

Мы просидели в комнате Элис около получала, прежде чем моя мать позвала меня. Только меня. Элис осталась сидеть в своей комнате, её взгляд был наполнен страхом.

В гостиной Аро что-то шептал моей матери, а она кивала, выражаю всю ту же заинтересованность и понимание.

Краем глаза она зметила меня и кинула.

- Белла, в мой кабинет. Я скоро подойду, - Аро продолжил разговор, а я двинулась в его кабинет.

Это была не просто комната с маленьким столом. Кабинет Аро был довольно огромный, с длинным столом для переговоров. На нём лежало несколько ноутбуков, а напротив на стене висела огромная плазменная панель. Здесь пахло сигаретами и алкоголем, сразу понимашь, что недавно здесь сидело огромное количество мужчин. Интересно, где они сейчас?

Я вздрогнула, когда Аро и моя мама зашли в кабинет. Чёртовы звуконепроницаемые стены! Я не могла слышать того, что происходит за дверями, даже если там будут резать человека.

- Садись, дочка, - мама села на один из сутльев, недалеко от Аро и жестом указала сесть рядом, что я и сделала.

- Белла, мы с твоей матерью решили, что сейчас твоя безопасность является моей приоритетной задачей, но в связи с произошедшим и взвалившимися на меня обстоятельствами, я просто не могу уследить за всем. Мои люди боятся, что среди нас есть предатель, они не могут доверять друг другу. Одному Богу известно, как они держаться, чтобы не переубивать друг друга, - он потёр переносицу. - Смерть твоего отца - это слаженный механизм. Человек, сделавший это был обычным рабочим из бедного квартала. Его досье полностью чистое, никаких связей с преступным миром и прочим дерьмом. Единственное объяснение, ему назвали место и время, дали пистолет, накачали накротиками и он выстрелил. Сев в машину, он облил себя бензином и чиркнул спичку. В трезвом уме никто не сделает этого. Кто-то начал охоту за нами, начиная с вашей семьи.

Я посмотрела на маму, она закрыла глаза и вздохнула.

- Кому нужно делать такое? Может у Чарли были враги?

- Рене, тебе даёт что-нибудь имя Владимир?

- У Чарли была с ним связь, они помогали друг другу перевозить оружие через границу. Это всё, что я знаю.

- Этот человек и несколько его друзей жили здесь, в Нью-Йорке целый месяц. Вчера, после убийства, они вылетели в Россию. Понимаете, чем это пахнет?

- Это не мог быть он. Он и мой муж хорошо ладили и выручали друг друга на протяжении трёх лет!

Аро снова потёр переносицу.

- Русским нельзя доверять, они головорезы. У них нет понятия семья и долг организации. Им это неведомо. Каждый сам за себя, вот их лозунг. Если это Владимир решил убрать твоего мужа, то у него были на это мотивы, но я не могу просто взять и спросить это у него! Чёрт, это развяжет войну и выдаст нас с потрахами полиции. Мы все сгниём в тюрьме. Я проверю всех своих людей, имеющих связь с русскими, надеюсь это даст хоть что-то. Что касается тебя, Изабелла, то моё решение, полностью согласовано с твоей матерью. Ты выйдешь замуж, это позволит нам заполучить укрепление уз с итальянской мафией.

У меня был шок. Замуж?

Мама молчала, но пристально смотрела на меня. Мне сложно было принять эту новость, это противоречило моему жизненному укладу. К тому же у меня есть парень, я люблю Джеймса.

- А как я объясню это своему парню?

Мама фыркнула, через чур громко и высокомерно. Конечно, она не любила его, последний год он был для неё костью в горле.

- Я сама разберусь с ним. К тому же не обязательно что-то объяснять, достаточно подстроиться под обстоятельства.

- Мама! Как ты можешь быть такой хлоднокровной, чёрт возьми! Я люблю его! Мне итак тяжело, так ещё и ему сердце разбивать - это негуманно!

Вскочив со стула, я вышла из комнаты и громко хлопнула дверью.

Это дерьмо с неравными браками и браками по договору, я была знакома очень хорошо. Почти каждая молодая пара, дети членов организации были подвергнуты этому. Но мне всегда казалось, что моим родителям нравится Джеймс. Он всегда был милым и добрым, он заботился обо мне. Ох, ему даже не нужен был секс со мной, чтоб чувствовать себя счастливым. И теперь я должна отказаться от него в пользу кого?

На ватных ногах я поплелась в сторону кухни и села за стол. Что. Блять. Мне. Делать?

- Они и тебя решили втянуть в это дерьмо? - подскочив на месте, я уставилась на Розали, стоящую в дверях кухни.

- Твоей отец настаивает на браке с каким-то парнем из итальянской мафии.

Розали выглядела зло, но не как обычно. Она с трудом сдерживала гнев.

- Видимо, ему мало моей загубленной жизни, он хочет убить твою, а потом примется за Элис. Грёбаная мафия и её ёбаные законы. Что ты будешь делать?

- Я не знаю, Роуз. Мне сейчас ничего не хочется, потому что это всё неизбежно...

- Стоп, с каких пор это дерьмо стало неизбежным? Собирай свои вещи и уматывай из города. Хватай поддельные документы и начинай новую жизнь где-нибудь в Богом забытом городе. Хватай своего Джеймса и беги прочь, не оглядываясь.

Я смотрела на неё широко раскрытыми глазами, она вконец спятила?

- Что за чушь ты несёшь? Моя мать убьёт меня, если я убегу!

В глазах Розали блестнули слёзы.

- Она не сможет убить тебя, если не найдёт. Будь у меня выбор, я бы уже убежала... Убежала бы с Ройсом туда, где нас никто бы не смог найти. Подальше от убийств, разбоев и прочего дерьма и чёртовой мафии, - слёза скатилась по её левой щеке. - Мы были бы счастливы, у нас бы уже был ребёнок, чья судьба не решалась бы никем, кроме него самого. Я проклинаю каждый прожитый день, потому что моя жизнь не имеет смысла, я не имею права голоса, Белла. Ройса больше нет, ты знала, что Эммету поручили убить его, чтоб наш брак не распался? И Эммет не мог ослушаться, понимаешь? Я была беременна, Белла, но меня заставили убить этого ребёнка, потому что он был не от Эммета, и теперь я не могу иметь детей... Будь прокляты эти законы, стоящие выше понятия семьи, любви и понимания.

Слёзы текли по моему лицу, каждое слово Розали отдавалась болью в моём сердце. Её история была ужасной, и моя наверняка будет такой же.

- Но ты любишь Эммета, - мне нужно схватиться за единственную нить, которая могла бы привести меня к счастью. Потом что я трусиха, я не смогу убежать, я не смогу сказать нет.

- Да, но путь к этой любви был ужасным, Белла. Я не любила его, и первый год нашей семейной жизни - это один сплошной скандал. Между нами не было ничего общего, абсолютно. Мы не были близки физически около года, я просто не могла быть в постели с кем-то после убийства Ройса, после того как узнала, что бесплодна. Нас сплотила страсть, Эммет смог сломать меня, а я поддалась ему, потому что уже было нечего терять. Это спасло нас, заставило дышать, хотя нашим отношениям почти пришёл конец, но события прошлого сильно повлияли на наше будущее.

- Я не хочу замуж, Роуз. Но я уверена и знаю, что сбежать тоже не смогу. Что мне делать? - я снова села за стол, закрыв лицо ладонями. - Это невыносимо.

- Тогда тебе уже ничего не поможет, говорю же, беги. Сегодня ночью отца не будет, он улетит в Италию для встречи с твоим женихом и его отцом, используй этот момент. Напои мать снотворным и беги. Сними заранее несколько тысяч, чтобы были наличные, выкинь мобильник. И беги. Пока у тебя есть деньги, ты будешь впорядке.

- А когда они закончатся? Мне придётся использовать кредитку, это неизбежно.

- Закрой свой счёт и переведи деньги на новый. У твоего отца был ячейка в одном из швейцарских банков, что тебе мешает завести свою? Детка, ты не стараешься, не ломай голову, просто убегай.

- Роуз, это сложно решить вот так, ясно? Мне нужно чёртово время, чтобы обдумать всё это.

Розали вздохнула. В глубине души она поняла, что я не смогу сбежать, я просто не смогу это сделать. Обняв меня за плечи, она поцеловала мои волосы.

- Если ты всё таки выйдешь замуж, я желаю тебе только одного - счастья, чтоб вы смогли полюбить друг друга. У вас не будет другого выхода, как быть вместе всегда. Этот брак скрепит узами очень много людей, вам не дадут шанса на иную жизнь. Мне жаль, Белла, - она покинула кухню, оставив меня одну.

Я позволила себе немного слёз, ругая про себя свою жизнь.

Как я и думала, мне не удалось уговорить себя сбежать. И за свою трусость мне просто неимоверно хотелось пустить пулю в свой лоб. Розали была ужасно встревоженной за меня, она часто приходила к нам с мамой, и могла часами говорить со мной о любой ерунде, лишь бы я не думала о предстоящей свадьбе.

- Знаешь, то платье от Веры Ванг очень милое, мне кажется, оно лучше всех подходит тебе.

Я кивнула головой, не проронив ни слова. Розали заканчивала делать мне причёску, когда мама постучала в мою комнату.

- Роуз, детка, к Белле пришли. Не оставишь её одну на время?

- Конечно, - мы с ней тревожно переглянулись. - Удачи, Белла, - она оглянулась, а потом ушла, тяжело вздохнув.

Мама зашла ко мне и подправила волосы, которые выбились из причёски.

- Он тебе понравится, такой милый молодой человек. Веди себя прилично, эти отношения важны не только для тебя, но и для всей семьи, - моя мама еле сдерживала слёзы. Это было не похоже на жёсткую Рене, которая сдерживалась даже тогда, когда узнала, что её муж был застрелен.

Моё сердце забилось в бешенном ритме, а ладони мгновенно вспотели и стали холодными. Срань Господня, он здесь? Уже? Сколько дней прошло с отъезда Аро? Чёрт, почти четыре. Идиотка, конечно он здесь. Я выдохнула, но в горле встал ком, меня замутило.

- Не думаю, что готова встретиться с ним... сейчас, мам, пожалуйста, я...

- Нет! Будь умницей, детка, - быстрый поцелуй в щёку и она выходит за дверь.

Вдох, выдох, у меня начинается паника. А вдруг я ему не понравлюсь? Хотя какой в этом толк, он врятли понравится мне. О Боже...

В дверь постучали ровно три раза, а потом она раскрылась, показывая мне человека с которым я вынуждена связать свою судьбу.

- Здравствуй, Изабелла, - и от его голоса я потерялась...


End file.
